Vampire's Night
by CHARITYCOBB
Summary: This story is full of romance, love and a ultimate dance battle between, vampries, mortals and the twilight saga?
1. Chapter 1

Vampire's Night

Ch.1

(Love is in the Air, Confession Time!)

One night Yuki Cross and Kiryuu Zero were on the patrol around the Cross Academy. Everything was perfect the cold wind blowing, the bright fireflies out a perfect time for love and romance. When it was about midnight Yuki felt very calm and safe around Zero. He was always around when she needed him like homework problems, or when it was just the simple stuff; like opening a peanut butter jar. Yuki always had a crush on him for about three months now, she believed today will be the day she will confess her love to him. She took a deep breath, turned around and told Zero how she felt about him all this time. When Zero heard that he became frozen in shock, her quickly touched Yuki's right shoulder and told her that, you're wasting your time asking out a guy like me. Yuki was in shock, she glanced at him for a moment, and then she turned around and ran letting heartbroken tears fall down from her face.

Running as fast as she can through the dark woods, she noticed the mistake she made. Yuki knew zero wants interested in girls or guys; he was to cool for that. "During the years I thought Zero was in love with me, didn't he even notice how hard I tried to protect him, and I'm such a fool"! She thought. She suddenly had a thought to kill herself, using the gun that was in the back right pocket of her skirt. Quickly Yuki stopped and pulled the gun out checking to see if there were any bullets inside, there was just enough. "I'm going to end this, my life has been nothing but a joke "! She shouted pointing the gun next to her head. Before pulling the trigger, she closed her tearful eyes and counted to three. "One, Two, Three" She shouted. Suddenly Zero knocks the gun out of her hand.

Everything became soft, cold and completely awkward seeing Zero coming to the rescue. "Yuki what the hell were you thinking", Zero said softly. Yuki noticed what she done. It was completely foolish and it wouldn't solve anything at all. "Zero I'm very sorry, I didn't mean to it's just that, ummm". Yuki said scared out of her life. "I know" Zero said sweetly. Without hesitation, Zero quickly pulled Yuki's arm and hugged her tightly. Suddenly zero whispered into Yuki's ear saying "I Love You ".

END OF CHAPTER ONE


	2. Chapter 2

Vampire's Night

Ch.2

(Home Coming)

"About it was about an hour past midnight ".

The two couples Zero and Yuuki, spotted a couple of student staring at the window looking at the night class in session. "What are they doing over there, they know the campus is off limits at night ". Yuki said in a mean voice. "Calm down Yuuki I'll handles this". Zero said sweetly. Walking towards them he noticed that they were holding a camera and had a brown covered book. They were part of the year book committee; Zero tapped one of them on the shoulder and asked them, "What are you young girls doing here at this time of night". One of the members stepped up and told them what they were doing; she had silver hair short with bangs covering her midnight blue eyes, she was the smallest among the others . "Konichiwa my name is Kelly, the vice president of the yearbook committee we are just here to take pictures and interview the night class". Zero looked at her with his sharp eyes and noticed that she was a half vampire. Suddenly Zero became frozen and walked back to Yuki telling her the news. "Holy crap Zero, are you serious she's a vampire for real". Yuuki said, completely in shocked. "I'm afraid it's true, just like us, but the weird part I just can't understand is why she isn't part the night class "Zero, said in complete curiosity.

Suddenly with a quick attack Zero, Yuki and Kelly were both captured and knocked into a deep sleep. Three hours later they woke feeling very dizzy and confused. "What is this place?" Yuuki said quietly. The whole place was extremely dark, there was a bit of light but not enough to tell where they were. They're skeletons everywhere, their legs covered by chains and they had a weird marking on each of their foreheads. The markings had three triangles in the middle; it kind of looked like the symbols from the video game Zelda Phantom Hour Glass. About five minutes later the room was light enough to see, "Oh my god, this is a prison cell" Cried Yuuki.

"I'll try to reach up to that small window over there to see where we are" Zero said bravely. Zero was very shocked the outside was nothing but grass and the full moon. When he got down and told Yuki and Kelly the news they started to freak out. "How did this happen to us I mean we didn't even expect it, where are we?" Kelly said frighten. Yuki had to catch her breath so she leaned against the brick wall. Suddenly the wall collapsed! "Umm I didn't do that" Yuki said nervously. "Don't apologize Yuuki that's out was out" Zero said in a happy voice. Quickly Zero kissed Yuuki on the lips, she felt dizzy for a moment then fainted. "Oh my god is she alright? "Kelly said. Zero picked Yuuki up and carried her out of the cell prison. "She's o.k.; just fainted she'll be back on her feet in a couple of hours." Zero said. Kelly smiled, "that's a relief ".

(END OF CHAPTER 2)


End file.
